


Smack!

by Susspencer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Holidays, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Q takes his annual break from people and being pushed and crowded.  It turns into more of holiday than he expected.





	Smack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danger_Zone24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/gifts).



> Danger_Zone24,   
> Sorry, my muse decided to take a holiday without me. It made your gift tardy. Most sorry.

December had grown dark and dreary. It was cloudy and cold most days. The streets were crowded and wet. Q was glad that he took the tube on days like this, but on the evening trek home there were just too many people. The shoppers with their totes, packages, and parcels. Traditionally, he took the days prior to Christmas off, as annual holiday. If needed he would work from home. After the quartermaster section Christmas party, if anyone saw Q around, it was because of a mandatory meeting. R and the minions took this time took work on personal projects or tardy assignments that had been delayed due to double o’s destruction of equipment or interruptions. It worked best for all, as Q had told 007 “he could get more done in his pyjamas with his laptop, anyway.”

Double 0’s and December, that was quite a different beast. It depended on the latest threat to country and the world, or what mischief idle hands dreamt up. While everyone had instructions to keep 007 out of quartermasters, Moneypenny was under oath to Q to report if Bond even looked in the direction of any equipment. R had a list on the others. What they were permitted or not permitted to have. Q had spent a good portion of this year perfecting a new security system. He was not having thefts, again. When his own people stole from him, he knew it wouldn’t be long until evil found a way in. Tanner suggested it was trust issues. Q looked him square in the eye.

“If I can’t trust Bond, you think I can trust SPECTRE or others?”

Tanner said no more. He was gone with a shake of his head. He knew it was a sore issue between Q and 007. With all said and done, Q was gone for this year. He happily loaded into a cab, home. 

His arms full of personal projects to protect or work on, he carefully climbed the stairs to his flat. The alarms were disarmed and rearmed in a matter of moments. His babies ran to greet him. They mewed as if their bowls were empty and they were famished. After he sat the items in his hands down, Q checked.

“You beasts! So neglected as usual.” He quipped at them. 

He bent over to refill the water bowl. There was a hard smack to his bum. The water dish skid across the tile, with a clink, slosh, clank, and thump, and into the cupboard. Q’s head went into the cupboard, also. 

“Oh, my, I do think that was a bit hard. I better grab that bowl before all three of you want to finish me off.” Came a voice from behind, Q.

Q turned to see Alec. He stepped to the side, to give Alec access to the sink. Q rubbed the top of his head and his bum as he walked from the kitchen.

“You better fill their bowls also, they have been known to draw blood over those.” He chuckled.

Alec emerged with a cup of earl grey, a smile on his face, to find Q on the sofa with laptop open. 

“Really? Work? After I made tea? Not feeling the love, my dear.”

Q felt quite snarky, “I’m not feeling quite forgiving, yet.”

After he gave the hot tea to Q, Alec placed his hands over his heart.

“You cut me. I haven’t done anything that needs forgiving. Just a love tap for my dearest love.” Alec said as he stumbled back.

With a sip of his tea, Q looked down at the laptop. He hummed with each sip of tea. It was one thing Alec excelled at. He sat the empty teacup to the side, shutdown the laptop, stood to find Alec. He set his cup in the sink. The kitchen was dark and empty. He knew that Alex had not returned through the living area. Sneaky 00 was somewhere, but it had been a long day. If Alex wanted to play games, he could play by himself. Q turned off the lights in the living area and moved towards the bedroom. A hot shower, then maybe something on the telly. Q stopped in the bedroom to glance around for Alec and lay out his pyjamas. Upon a cursory glance in the bath, Q began to undress. It was more that he didn’t want to be startled again, than he feared Alec, but then again a healthy fear of any double O was wise.

The water felt refreshingly warm as it ran down Q’s back. He turned to wash his front, then his hair. While shampooing his luscious hair, he felt a cloth on his back. It felt good to have someone take care of him. The pressure was perfect. Q leaned into the cloth. 

“Do you hear yourself?”

“Mm hmm.”

“If I did this for fifteen minutes longer, you would do my bidding.”

“MM hmm, what is thy will, master.”

Alec laughed. He reached up to hold Q’s shoulder. He turned him round, so that he could rinse him. Q looked somewhere between debauched and ready to melt. Alec applied the conditioner, while Q’s head rested on his shoulder. Alec let out a moan. The young quartermaster never looked more delicious. Alec turned them to rinse. Q lifted his head.

“I could get use to a life of pampering.”

“You, young things, always wanting to be taken care of. Never willing to do the work.”

Q reached over to turn of the shower. As he did, Alec reached for the towels. There was a loud smack, then Alec jumped. He bumped his head into the side of the shower. Q caught the towels as they tumbled from his hands. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped one around him, and held the other up for Alec.

“Oh, dear! Was that not your idea of work?” 

Q wrapped the towel around Alec. Alec pulled Q towards him. They stared at each other for a moment, then kissed. A nice lingering firm passion filled kiss. Q tangled his fingers through Alec’s hair. He pulled him tighter to him, licked at his lips, and enjoyed the taste of his love. Alec could have stayed that way for hours, but Q was interested in other activities. They broke apart for oxygen. Q would find himself giddy, if he didn’t. Alec had taken advantage of that in the past. 

Alec grabbed the clothes that Q had laid out. He placed them carefully on the chair across the room. He removed his towel and tossed it at Q. Q used the towel to dry his hair. The floof would be unmanageable in the morning as it was. Q then tossed both towels in the laundry bin. This is where both men would circle each in anticipation of the others moves. Q however was more than eager to begin his holiday festivities. He moved to the top of the bed, opened the nightstand drawer, and removed the lube. Alec was on the bed before the drawer was closed. 

He laid on his side to face Q. He smiled his most endearing smile. The one that sent a shiver through Q. Q froze, all he was capable of for a moment was to gawk at the man before him. Q knew logically that Alec could be a nerdy minion in q branch and he would still love the man, but there was a used but fit beauty to the man. 

“Don’t make me reach over and smack you out of it, get in this bed.”

Alec reached his hand up to grasp Q’s. He pulled the man to him. They resumed their kissing. Hands began to roam up and down bodies. Erections became more pronounced. When Alec rolled on top of Q, Q released the most beautiful sounds. Alec nibbled at Q’s neck, collarbone, nipples. Q had become impatient. His hands roamed down Alec’s back and up to his shoulders. He wanted to expedite Alec’s arrival at the dripping head of his penis. Alec stopped to leave some love at Q’s belly button. Q squirmed so that he could reach Alec’s bum. 

SMACK!

Alec jerked up almost biting Q’s navel. 

“I love you man, but I am dying here, as you must be also.”

“You usual require a thorough job. Do I need to report your lowered standards to HQ?”

“While my standards for the bedroom would give them a laugh, I think you are the only one that has a keen interest in them.”

“Hmmm? Well let me check those then.”

Alec slid down to Q’s thigh. A kiss, suckle, nibble, and Q was squirming moaning and he moved his legs further apart to give access to his love. Alec moved to the other thigh, and repeated the treatment. Q grabbed his pillow as he moaned at the lack of attention where his body wanted it. Alec pulled himself up to kiss Q. He looked into Q’s eyes with a smirke. He was content to torture the young man. Q pulled Alec down for a kiss. While they were engaged. Q took the opportunity to roll Alec onto his back. Alev looked at Q with one brow raised.

“I believe I have reached my limit.” Q said. 

“Should I be afraid?”

“No, but you should be prepared.”

Q reached over for the lube. He popped the lid and poured some on his hand. He moved so Alrc could see him him as he prepared himself. One finger, and then another. Moans of delight when his prostate was hit. Alev sat up and kissed him. Q pushed back down. He poured lube on Alec's waiting erection  
Alec moaned at the attention. Q raised himself up ove Alec. He held his cheeks open as he lowered himself on Alec. Alec held Q's hips to d steady him. Once Q was fully seated on Alec, both men were still for a moment to catch their breaths and hold each other.

Smack!

“Yelp!”

Q moved when Alec's hand connected with his bum. The man was poetry in motion. It was if he knew to the centimetre how far to move up and the correct speed to move at. Alec's head plopped against the headboard. A smile on his face as his eyes followed Q , up and down. He reached Q's s erection. He matched Q”s speed and rhythm. Both men grew closer to orgasm. 

“Oh Alec. Yes. Yes. Right like that..”

“Yes. Yes. Come for me.”

They came together . something they had only done one other time. Q fell forward on Alec. Alec embraced Q. They held each other, while Alec softened inside Q. LAlec rubbed Q'§ back.

“Lets shower, then bed my dear.”

Alec helped Q up and the two took a quick shower. Alec tossed on a pair of sleep pants while Q dressed in his pyjamas. Alec had the bed turned down and ready. Q crawled into bed. Alec followed him and pulled the blankets over them. Alec wrapped his arms around Q. He kissed him goodnight under the ear. They were both asleep in moments.

The sun was shining through the window. It found both Q and Alec asleep on their stomachs breakfast. There was a smell of cooking. The cats mewed then were quiet  
Their bowls full of fresh food. The only sound two men sleeping.

Then...Smack SMACK.

Alec jumped out of bed gun. Q rolled off the bed to hide behind it..

“Put that toy away Alec. Breakfast is ready. Now Q come and eat you need your strength for holiday.”

“James you could just call to wake us.”

And miss a chance to swat that lovely bum, Never.”


End file.
